caperucita albina, caperucita tricolor y caperucita ceniza
by luki.noki
Summary: Corre, corre caperucita, que si el lobo te encuentra te llevara a su guarida y te "comera" todas las noches. parejas: puzzleshipping, tendershipping y bronzeshipping aunque iniciando con Deathshipping (Ryou x Marik) pero no durara mucho. lemon, mpreg, shota, violacion, romantico
1. Chapter 1

-huye caperucita albina que si el lobo te atrapa no te dejara ir nunca.

-que mala suerte la tuya caperucita tricolor, al salir a buscar a tu hermano encontrarte con el lobo, ¿ahora que estas en sus garras que haras?

-caperucita ceniza, asi que tu tambien has ido a buscar a tus hermanos?, solo ten cuidado y no te distraigas, no llames su atencion y corre tan rapido como puedas, que si el lobo te encuentra antes a ti, correras con la misma suerte que tus hermanos

Capitulo 1

-Yugi ya estoy cansado!

-date prisa debemos regresar a casa pronto, no tardara en oscurecer y recuerda lo que dijo el abuelo, debemos tener cuidado con los lobos que aparecen aquí, así que camina más rápido.

-no crees que estas muy nervioso Yugi, eso de los lobos que aparecen en este bosque y que pueden tomar forma humana, deben ser uno de los cuentos del abuelo.

-pues tal vez, pero aun así recuerda que estamos en época de nevada, y cuando comience a oscurecer la temperatura ira bajando, además Malik debe estar enojado porque venimos sin el, cuando lleguemos seguro nos dará una reprimenda.

-bueno mañana que vayamos nuevamente con el abuelo, lo llevaremos con nosotros para que no se enoje.

-Ryou asintió y comenzó a caminar mas rápido junto a Yugi, sin darse cuenta que ambos niños habían sido vistos por cierto lobo moreno de ojos violetas.

-ah si que mañana también vendrán, esto será interesante! - sonrió maliciosamente dejando al descubierto sus afilados colmillos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, tuvieron que aguantar el sermón de Malik, estaba furioso…

-y se puede saber con permiso de quien, fueron hasta el bosque!

-Malik entiende, el abuelo llamo diciendo que estaba enfermo y que necesitaba algunos medicamentos, ¿Cómo íbamos a ignorar algo así?, además como puedes ver no nos paso nada, sabemos cuidarnos solos.

-ustedes no entienden, que hubiera pasado si alguno de los lobos los hubiera atacado!

-aun sigues con eso?, Malik eso de los lobos es una historia del abuelo, me sorprende que siendo tu, te hayas tomado tan enserio eso.

Malik estaba por contestar a eso cuando fueron interrumpidos por una serie de estornudos por parte de Ryou.

-do..siento- digo con una voz que claramente indicaba que estaba congestionado, se limpio su goteante nariz.

-lo que faltaba!, ahora Ryou esta enfermo, por eso no debieron salir!, Ryou ve a tu habitación y descansa, mañana no iras a la escuela.- dijo en tono demandante.

-he?, pero no es nada, solo es un simple resfriado ya pasara – se defendió Ryou en tono de puchero.

-has lo que te digo!

-esta bien. Se fue hacia su habitación algo decaído

-Malik no crees que exageras?

-claro que no, el tiene que descansar y tu también ve a tu habitación a dormir!

Yugi suspiro resignado, cuando Malik se ponía así no había nadie que pudiera darle la contra

-bien me voy, me pregunto cuando dejaras de tratarnos como a unos niños, no olvides que tu también lo eres, después de todo apenas eres un año mayor que nosotros dos.

Al día siguiente Malik y Yugi se habían ido temprano a la escuela, aunque Ryou había intentando levantarse Malik no se lo había permitido y le había dejado bien claro que si hacia algún esfuerzo innecesario, se las pagaría, así que a Ryou no le quedo de otra mas que pasar gran parte de la mañana dando vueltas en la cama intentando dormir nuevamente.

Sonó el teléfono y Ryou de inmediato se levanto a contestar.

-hola?

-hola Ryou, no esperaba me contestaras, pensaba dejar un mensaje, pero ya que contestaste dile a tus hermanos cuando lleguen que necesito algunas cosas pero como no puedo salir pensé que ustedes me las podían traer.

-esta bien abuelo, nosotros nos haremos cargo, solo dame la lista de las cosas que necesitas.

Tomo una libreta y una pluma y comenzó a escribir lo que su abuelo le decía.

-aja, listo, esta tarde lo llevaremos.

-gracias hijo, y cuídate se que has pescado un resfriado, lo siento.

-como lo sabes?

-ayer Malik me llamo para regañarme, me siento algo culpable por eso, así que cuídate.

-no lo puedo creer! ,- colgó el teléfono bastante molesto - Malik es demasiado sobre protector con nosotros, iré ahora mismo a conseguir las cosas y seré yo quien se las lleve al abuelo, le demostrare que ya no somos unos niños a los que tiene que andar cuidando.

Se vistió, se puso su caperuza blanca, tomo algo de dinero y salió para ir a comprar lo necesario, para luego dirigirse hacia la casa de su abuelo.

Cuando estaba por entrar al bosque de repente sintió como si un mal presentimiento como si algo fuera a suceder.

-debo estar algo nervioso después de todo esta es la primera vez que vengo solo al bosque, solo debo tranquilizarme - pensó mientras se adentraba en aquel lugar.

Camino por un rato, sentía como si alguien lo observara, de repente vino a su mente la historia que les había contado su abuelo acerca de los lobos que aparecían en aquel bosque y que podían tomar forma humana.

-sus nervios fueron aumentando conforma daba cada paso, hacia rato que no escuchaba ni un solo ruido, así que para calmarse un poco comenzó a cantar la canción que hacia unos días había escuchado en la radio.

_playing a instrument in midnight_

_murmuring of the clocks_

_tick-tock and the dreams_

_begins to come forth _

_on the uneven road_

_gazing at the clouds above _

_flickering faintly _

_a lost child`s arrival_

_while looking for you, i sing _

_that someday our faraway voices maybe heard_

Dejo la canción a medias cuando se tranquilizo al ver la casa de su abuelo.

Entro y entrego las cosas, para después sentarse a la mesa a comer algo de pay que su abuelo había preparado.

-esta delicioso abuelo- dijo mientras comenzaba a comer otra rebanada.

-hice bastante, así que come cuanto quieras, creí que tus hermanos vendrían contigo.

Sonó el teléfono

Hola?... si aquí esta….. vamos no te enojes Malik…si, si… vienes por el?, esta bien entonces aquí los espero… ¿que dices, vendrás solo tu, Yugi se quedara en casa?, bueno esta bien, adiós.

-tu hermano esta molesto porque saliste estando enfermo y mas aun porque has venido aquí sabiendo lo de los lobos.

-No puedo creerlo!, yo no voy a esperar a ese idiota!, ahora mismo me voy y le voy a demostrar que puedo venir a este bosque cuantas veces quiera sin su permiso.

Se levanto y salió de ahí corriendo sin escuchar los gritos de su abuelo pidiéndole que se detuviera.

Ya esta oscureciendo, había pasado mas tiempo del que debía en casa dela vuelo y ahora no alcanzaría a llegar antes de que el sol se fuera por completo, además de que la nieve que cubría el bosque hacia que comenzara a tener frio.

Comenzó a caminar mas rápido, nuevamente a pesar de ser un bosque todo estaba muy quieto, no había ruido alguno, sus nervios regresaron así que para tranquilizarse continúo con su canción…

_the streaming of night _

_blow past of the northern wind _

_hearing nothing from those who wait _

_only the forthcoming day it is drawn _

_the stars carries wishes _

_that day, they silently fell_

_within our sleep_

_we will see the dream of happiness_

_new_

_from a new straight beam … _

Dejo de cantar cuando escucho paso detrás de el, supuso que era Malik que ya lo había alcanzado, pero el miedo se apodero de el cuando se dio media vuelta y se encontró con alguien a quien nunca había visto.

Ese chico se veía bastante temible, era de piel morena y ojos violetas con un extraño cabellos cenizos y alborotados, se parecía bastante a su hermano Malik pero era seguro que el no lo era, se quedo mudo al no saber que hacer.

-porque has dejado de cantar, hermoso pinzón de las nieves? . dijo aquel tipo mientras comenzaba a acariciarle los cabellos.

-quien… quien eres tu?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-yo, soy tu amo ahora, tu serás mi mascota, mi hermoso pinzón de las nieves.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

¿que me dicen, hacemos sufrir un poco a Ryou?, ¿que tal una violacion por parte de Marik?

por cierto que las edades son :

Yugi y Ryou 14 años

Malik 15

Yami, Bakura y Marik ( de estos aun no me decido, ¿alguna sugerencia para su edad? solo que sea minimo de 18 años :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno así fue como quedaron 3 en contra y a favor fueron también 3, bueno hagamos algo no habrá violación pero a petición de algunas lectoras solo serán algunos "sustillos" pero sin llegar a la violación, y entonces también todos coincidieron en que las edades estuvieran entre 17 y 18, así que quedaremos que Yami y Bakura tendrán 17 y Marik 18.

Capitulo 2

Se despertó al sentir el frio de la madrugada, intento acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad del lugar pero no lograba distinguir nada, comenzó a mover sus manos tratando de reconocer el lugar pero lo único que podía sentir era el frio metal, siguió tocando hasta que sintió unas barras de metal… ¿una jaula?- se pregunto.

-vaya, ya era hora de que despertaras!- escucho la misma voz del tipo de antes y de inmediato se tenso pero no supo que hacer ya que no veía nada, de pronto la luz de una lámpara de aceite se encendió, pero este sintió miedo no quería ver a ese tipo de nuevo así que solo abrazo sus rodillas y oculto la cara en ellas.

-no vas a contestarme?, habla para mi, mi hermosa mascota…-pero no recibió respuesta por parte del albino.

De pronto el silencio se fue cuando el estomago de Ryou hizo ruido pidiendo comida, Marik sonrió por esto.

-parece que tienes hambre…canta, si cantas para mi te daré comida- Ryou de nuevo no contesto solo hizo un ademan con la cabeza en señal de un "no".

-como quieras, total tarde o temprano cederás - dijo eso en tono de burla, apago nuevamente la luz y luego se fue, Ryou levanto su rostro cuando escucho el sonido chirriante de la puerta al cerrarse.

-quiero ir a casa dijo en tono sollozante y cerro los ojos nuevamente para dormir.

-Con Malik y Yugi –

-no puedo seguir esperando, iré ahora mismo a buscarlo!

-Malik por favor no puedes salir ya es muy tarde y si te pasa algo?

-no me importa… esto es mi culpa, si lo hubiéramos llevado a la escuela con nosotros esto no estaría pasando!

-no podíamos llevarlo, el estaba enfermo.

-entonces no debí ir , debí quedarme aquí para cuidar de el.

-Malik basta! esto no es tu culpa, deja de mortificarte, incluso si vamos los dos ahora a buscarlo no lo encontraremos y podríamos perdernos en el bosque, solo esperemos a que salga el sol para ir a buscarlo.

Temprano a la mañana siguiente Malik y Yugi llamaron a su abuelo para saber si tenia noticias de Ryou pero este les dijo que no, así que decidieron ir al bosque a buscarlo.

-Malik ya revisamos la parte por la que siempre andamos, no deberíamos ir hacia las otras zonas tal vez este por ahí perdido.

-si, es buena idea, vamos.

Se adentraron en la zona oeste, nunca habían estado por ahí ya que su abuelo les había advertido que ese lugar era donde solía aparecer el lobo, pero estaban alertas a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y Malik no soltaba a Yugi, tenia miedo de perderlo a el también.

Mientras iban adentrándose mas a esa zona, la neblina comenzó a hacerse presente, comenzaron a caminar con dificultad tratando de esquivar algunas rocas y arboles, de repente un extraño sonido se oyó entre unos arbustos haciendo que estos saltaron asustados y cada uno corriera en dirección diferente sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

-huele a humano- dijo mientras seguía olfateando, se enderezo y comenzó a buscar al dueño de ese olor, encontrando a un chico que parecía estar perdido o buscando a alguien.

Era un chico moreno de ojos violetas y cabellos cenizos que llevaba una caperuza de igual color que sus cabellos.

-parece que estoy de suerte, hoy no tendré que ir a cazar- dijo para si mismo.

-Yugi!, donde estas?, responde!.

-Yugi?, habrá otra humano por aquí?- pensó – bueno eso no importa, ese chico parece apetitoso y de ninguna manera ignorare esto, hoy la presa ha venido voluntariamente hasta mi, mala suerte para el.

Se puso en posición de ataque, saltaría desde la rama del árbol en el que reposaba en cualquier momento, sonrió al imaginarse como seria la textura al enterrar sus afilados colmillos en aquella carne fresca.

Estaba a medio segundo de saltar pero escucho que alguien corría en esa dirección y luego aquel grito de otro humano llamando a alguien.

-Malik!- se oye esa voz que se acercaba.

-Malik?, así se llamara este chico?- pensó

-de pronto de entre los arboles apareció corriendo otro chico, no pudo ver su cara ya que este chico agacho su cabeza en sinónimo de cansancio después de haber corrido hasta ahí, y luego de tomar algunas bocanadas de aire, levanto su cabeza y entonces pudo verlo.

Era un chico de cabellos tricolor, ojos amatistas de piel tan blanca, llevaba una caperuza color amatista como sus ojos, se quedo con la boca abierta, ese niño le había robado el aliento, era la personificación de la palabra "perfecto".

-Yugi, donde estabas!

-Malik!, tenia tanto miedo, vámonos de aquí – lo abraza.

-Yugi no me asustes así, por un segundo creí que también te había perdido!- corresponde el abrazo.

-no! Porque lo abraza?, no lo toques!- pensó molesto.

-si, será mejor que nos vayamos, vamos a la zona norte, tal vez ahí podremos encontrarlo.

-la zona norte?, bien vamos, pero antes dame la mano, no quiero que te vuelvas a perder.

-la zona norte?, ahí es donde habita Bakura, no puedo dejarlos ir, si Bakura los ve seguro intentara comérselos, no debo permitirlo al menos debo evitar que ese niño de ojos amatistas vaya hacia los dominios de ese estúpido lobo - pensó mientras se iba detrás de ellos.

Ryou se despertó nuevamente, trata de enderezarse pero no lo logro, sentía su cuerpo pesado y no lograba enfocar bien su vista, veía borroso.

Trato de girar su rosto al escuchar pasos fuera de la habitación y luego que la puerta se abría.

-me extrañaste?...- frunció el seño al ver que el niño aun no decía nada- ¿aun sigues con eso?, deja de ignorarme!- lo tomo de un brazo y lo jalo haciendo que se golpeara con los barrotes.

-que pasa, mascota?, no tienes fuerzas suficientes para levantarte por no haber comino nada aun?... ya te lo dije si quieres comer, solo tienes que hacer lo que te pido, ¿Por qué ya no quieres cantar mascota, si era tan maravilloso?- le dijo mientras acaricia sus mechones.

Ryou intento decir algo, pero no tenía ni fuerza suficiente para eso, de su boca solo salió un quejido.

-eres tan hermoso mi pinzón de las nieves, no te dejare ir nunca, así que será mejor que cooperes si quieres que te vaya bien – abrió la jaula y se metió en ella, se acerco hasta el y comenzó a besarlo, Ryou por como se encontraba en ese momento no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, solo cerro los ojos esperando el momento en que el otro se detuviera.

Sintió la intrusa mano de Marik entrar a su camisa y acariciar su pecho, su cuerpo tembló, pero no por placer si no por miedo, ¿acaso ese tipo iba a…- no quiso no terminar esa pregunta, reunió las pocas fuerzas que tenia y logro empujarlo un poco.

-Nooo!

Lo último que sintió fue su rostro sobre el frio metal, de repente todo se oscureció y ya no supo nada más.

-maldición, ya están por llegar, y una vez que entren en su territorio ya no podre hacer nada – se transformo por completo en lobo, subió a un risco no muy alto, levanto su cabeza y comenzó a aullar.

Malik y Yugi sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando escucharon aquel sonido, voltearon al mismo tiempo y lo vieron; era lobo, que en su mayoría su pelaje era blanco, pero tenían unos extraños destellos en color rubio, otros fucsia y unos cuantos negros, era realmente hermoso.

Luego de dejar de aullar bajo su cabeza para mirarlos directamente y entonces pudieron ver sus hermosos ojos, rojos como la sangre.

Aquel lobo bajo de ese montón de rocas y comenzó a caminar directo hacia ellos.

-Yugi corre!- grito Malik para el también apresurarse a escapar, aunque nuevamente ambos corrieron en diferente direcciones, Malik corrió por el mismo camino por el que llegaron, mientras que Yugi corrió directo hacia el lugar donde precisamente Yami no quería que entrara, la zona del norte.

-Nooo!, pensó para sus adentros Yami, para luego ir tras del niño de ojos amatistas, tenia que detenerlo antes de que Bakura lo viera.

Notas Finales.

En cuanto a la petición de incluir a Seto y Joey, no se, me lo pensare la verdad no me gusta el puppyshipping prefiero el Blueshipping, pero si los incluyo, Seto podría ser otro lobo, y Joey podría ser el cazador ¿o ustedes que opinan?

-por cierto que me dicen, ¿así o hacemos sufrir peor a Ryou?

Y casi se me olvida mil gracias por sus reviews, nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Chapter 3

Como pidieron yoruu y un poco mas entre Yami y Yugi en este capitulo, 3liiza luniita bueno en este capitulo no hay mucho sobre Marik y Ryou en cuanto a eso, pero ya en próximo cap te aseguro que si.

-Capitulo 3

-Nooo!, pensó para sus adentros Yami, para luego ir tras del niño de ojos amatistas, tenia que detenerlo antes de que Bakura lo viera.

Yugi escucho como aquel lobo venia detrás de el así que trato de buscar un lugar por donde huir pero al fijar su vista solo al frente no vio el hoyo que había justo frente de el, así que su pie piso en ese lugar lo que provoco que cayera de bruces al suelo, de inmediato quiso levantarse pero alguien puso su pie sobre su mano para evitar eso.

Levanto su vista y se topo con un rostro bastante familiar, por un segundo creyó haber encontrado a Ryou, pero al fijar bien su vista se dio cuenta que no era el, a pesar de tener el mismo cabello blanco y la piel albina, pero su mirada era mas rojiza y sus ojos eras mas pequeños pero desafiantes, lo miro de forma burlona.

-pero que tenemos aquí?, parece que la cena ha venido voluntariamente hasta a mi – dijo mientras acercaba su mano hacia el rostro asustado del pequeño.

No te atrevas a tocarlo! – rugió Yami evidentemente molesto al mismo tiempo que se volvía a transformar en humano.

-oh vaya, pero si el mismísimo Yami en persona, que te trae por aquí?- dijo con tono sarcástico.

Yugi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el lobo que hasta hace unos momentos lo seguía, ahora se había convertido en "humano" y además de que se parecía demasiado a el.

-Bueno no importa solo no te metas, el es mi presa - dijo jalando a Yugi de la camisa-

Ahora que lo veo no esta tan mal, tal vez pueda servir como un buen esclavo, o también para calentar mi cama esta noche.

-maldito seas- rugió Yami para luego tomar a Yugi de un brazo y jalarlo hacia el, librándolo del agarre de Bakura.

-como te atreves ¡!, robarme a mi presa!- grito Bakura para luego sacar sus afiliadas garras y tirar un golpe, al ver esto Yami cubre a Yugi y es herido en el brazo, después Yami le tira una patada a Bakura lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros lejos, Yami aprovecho esto y se convirtió de nuevo en lobo para luego tomar entre sus afilados dientes a Yugi por la chaqueta y llevárselo con el.

Luego de correr hasta su parte del bosque, Yami se detuvo cerca de unas ruinas, en las cuales entro caminando entre los grandes pilares y paredes derruidos, hasta llegar a una habitación que a pesar del tiempo, esta si había logrado mantenerse en pie.

Se acerco hasta un montón de paja que usaba como cama y lo deposito ahí, para luego salir de ahí, y dirigirse hacia el rio cercano. Yugi vio como su pata delantera sangraba y era con esa misma pata que cojeaba, sintió un poco de preocupación por el, pues aunque fuera lo que fuera, el lo había salvado, así que salió de ahí para seguirlo.

Lo vio detenerse cerca del rio y luego tomar un poco de agua, era realmente hermoso.

Acerco su lengua hacia su herida y comenzó a lamer la sangre como queriendo limpiar le herida, Yugi se acerco, Yami noto su presencia pero no hizo nada, solo lo observo, Yugi junto sus manos y las metió al rio, y con el agua que quedo en sus manos baño la herida de aquel lobo.

-perdón- dijo el pequeño- es por mi culpa que estas herido, por protegerme, debe dolerte mucho.

Yami estaba atónito por las palabras de Yugi, se supone que debería estar molesto por haberlo llevado hasta ese lugar, pero en lugar de eso, se culpaba por aquella herida.

Yami entonces se transformo en humano y antes de que Yugi pudiera decir algo se lanzo sobre el, acorralándolo contra el frio y húmedo suelo de rocas.

Yugi entro en pánico, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía hacer ese tipo al subirse sobre el?, intento forcejear, pero fue inútil, era evidente la enorme diferencia de fuerza.

-¿Por qué tienes esas

Yami entonces tomo por sorpresa a Yugi al atrapar sus labios entre lo suyos y comenzar a besarlo de forma desesperante.

Yugi seguía forcejeando pero al igual que sus otros intentos era inútil, y Yami apretaba con sus manos las de Yugi cada vez más.

Yami mordió el labio de Yugi para que este lograra abrir su boca, objetivo que logro cuando Yugi soltó un quejido cuando sucedió la mordida de Yami, gracias a esto fue que Yami pudo introducir su lengua.

Soltó un gemido de dolor en el momento en que Yugi lo pateo en el estomago, al momento de que paso eso se hizo a un lado, Yugi aprovecho para intentar huir, pero entonces Yami lo tomo del cuello y lo regreso a donde había estado hasta segundos antes.

- no escaparas, ahora me perteneces – dijo en tono autoritario, para luego seguir en lo que se había quedado, sin importar los sollozos que el mas pequeño comenzaba a dejar salir.

-vaya, veo que despertaste!

Sintió miedo al escuchar esa voz, deseo que todo fuera solo una horrible pesadilla, aquel monstruo sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados, no contesto nada solo bajo su mirada y entonces noto que no estaba mas en esa jaula, estaba en una suave y cómoda cama.

-te desmayaste, al tocar tu rostro note que estabas ardiendo en fiebre, así que te traje aquí, has estado durmiendo por 2 días.

Ryou se sorprendió al escuchar eso, su estomago de nuevo hizo ruido pidiendo comida, entonces Marik acerco una bandeja con un plato con sopa y un pedazo de pan. Ryou observo a Marik extrañado.

-no has comida nada en días, y ten por seguro que no te iras de aquí nunca, así que porque simplemente no lo aceptas y haces lo que te digo?

Ese monstruo tenia razón, el nunca iba a poder salir de ese lugar, y además sus hermanos no podrían ayudarlo, ¿Cómo se supone que encontrarían ese lugar, bajo tierra?

El olor de la comida le llego hasta la nariz, y en un impulso trato de agarrar aquella bandeja, pero Marik fue más rápido y logro retirarla a tiempo.

-no, no, esta comida solo será para la mascota buena, que haga caso de lo que le pide su amo.

Ryou nuevamente se quedo en silencio, bajo su vista y arrugo las sabanas entre sus manos, no quería darle l satisfacción a ese monstruo de verlo doblegarse, no después de haberlo secuestrado y llevado a ese lugar para tratarlo de esa forma, era horrible. Pero si deseaba seguir viviendo un poco mas debía hacerlo, tenia que ceder mientras mantenga la esperanza de que alguna vez saldría de ahí, hasta entonces tenia que sobrevivir.

Levanto su mirada y vio directamente a Marik.

-yo…yo… hare… lo…que…tu…digas – le costo mas e lo que pudiera imaginar el poder decir esa oración, pues debido a que no había hablado en días su voz era ronca y su garganta raspaba, se tomo el cuello para masajearlo como tratando de aliviar un poco ese ardor.

Marik sonrió pues había ganado, el hermoso pinzón de las nieves había cedido y ahora se disponía ha hacer lo que el quisiera, así que le puso la bandeja de comida sobre las piernas y Ryou no tardo en comenzar a comer, devoro todo en pocos minutos, Marik retiro la bandeja.

-estoy esperando- hablo Marik, Ryou entendió a que se refería así que solo lo hizo, despejo sus labios y comenzó a cantar.

_A new long beam_

_Shoots out from a cloud_

_Twinkling countless times_

_A light is born._

_Footsteps, shouts _

_Wake up everyone _

_Whose many wishes _

_Tonight I'm given, probably._

If I cannot see you, I understand

In your distant town the same rain is falling.

Fue una suerte que su canto saliera normal a pesar de la irritación que había tenido antes, aunque por lo mismo no puedo seguir toda la canción, esa sopa si que le había aliviado un poco.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió como Marik lo tomo del rostro y luego comenzaba a besarlo.

-no! – intento apartarse, pero aquel monstruo no se lo permitiría, con una sola de sus manos detuvo las dos de Ryou para luego atarlas con un cordón que había cerca, para luego empujarlo nuevamente hacia la cama de modo que quedara totalmente recostado.

-no!, basta, no!- gritaba Ryou desesperado

-cierra la boca- grito Marik ya evidentemente irritado por la actitud de Ryou.

Ryou asustado por que Marik se enojara más y pasar algo peor, solo dejo de luchar Y al ver esto Marik comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, mientras bajaba sus manos recorriendo el pecho del alvino, se detuvo al llegar hasta el borde de la camisa del más pequeño y entonces comenzó a desvestirlo.

Notas Finales:

En el próximo cap, la continuación de que fue lo que paso con Yugi y Ryou, además creo que ya para el próximo cap es probable que aparezca Joey, pero no es seguro.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou asustado por que Marik se enojara más y pasar algo peor, solo dejo de luchar Y al ver esto Marik comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, mientras bajaba sus manos recorriendo el pecho del alvino, se detuvo al llegar hasta el borde de la camisa del más pequeño y entonces comenzó a desvestirlo.

Empezó por quitarle la camisa lentamente para así poder besar la suave piel del niño iniciando por el hombro izquierdo para así seguir trazando un camino hasta su pecho donde se detuvo para poder probar sus botones rosas, Ryou aunque aún estaba algo asustado comenzaban a hacer efecto en el las caricias de Marik y aunque lograba suprimir los gemidos mordiéndose los labios no pudo evitar dejar escapar alguno por semejante placer que el otro le brindaba.

Se asustó al momento en que Marik le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quito antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo; cuando vio que Marik estaba por introducir la mano dentro de su bóxer, el albino en un rápido impulso empujo a Marik de una patada.

El pequeño asustado al ver la expresión molesta del moreno con ayuda de sus manos se hizo lo más que pudo hacia atrás, se detuvo al momento en que su espalda choco contra el respaldo de la cama.

-está bien si no quieres hacer esto por las buenas, será por las malas! –grito al momento de que se dejó ir sobre el niño asustado. Lo tomo de los brazos y lo acostó bruscamente a la cama, para luego acercar su rostro al del albino y besarlo de forma brusca y furiosa, se separó de el dejando un hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas, luego bajo hasta su cuello donde lamio y mordió dejando marcas a su antojo.

Fue entonces que comenzó a oír los sollozos del niño y el dulce sabor de aquella nívea piel fue cambiando a un sabor salado gracias a las lágrimas que bajaban hasta detenerse en ese punto.

Marik se separó molesto, y soltó las manos del otro, Ryou rápidamente se cubrió la cara para llorar.

-maldición, eres tan molesto, esta bien si no quieres que sea esta noche, pero te advierto que tu rebeldía te costara caro, no comerás nada hasta que yo quiera, te quedo claro! – le grito para luego salir de ahí y dirigirse al baño, pues había algo en sus pantalones de lo que debía ocuparse.

Mientras tanto con Yugi.

- no escaparas, ahora me perteneces – dijo en tono autoritario, para luego seguir en lo que se había quedado, sin importar los sollozos que el más pequeño comenzaba a dejar salir.

-no…por…favor no …lo hagas rogaba desesperado, al momento de que Yami le quito el bóxer y tomaba con sus manos el miembro de Yugi y comenzaba a darle algunas lamidas, el de ojos amatistas no pudo contener un gemido cuando esto sucedió, sus piernas temblaron de placer.

Yami al ver que el niño estaba cediendo por el placer dejo de solo lamer el miembro del otro para introducir por completo en su boca la hombría del niño, subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

Fue en un grito de placer de Yugi que dejo su semilla en la boca de Yami, este por supuesto trago todo, se relamió los labios y luego subió hasta la boca del niño de ojos amatistas para volver a besarlo, este apenas estaba tratando de regularizar su respiración y bajar el calor que sentía en su rostro cuando sintió los expertos labios del otro sobre los suyos y no pudo negarse a aquel delicioso placer.

Correspondió con ansia ese ardiente beso, entonces sintió como el otro lo tomaba en sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar, cuando se separaron se dio cuenta que había regresado a la guarida del lobo, pero esta vez habían entrado a otra habitación ahí el lobo lo deposito sobre una cómoda cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se posiciono sobre el otro y de nuevo busco esos rojos labios.

Acaricio el cuerpo de su niño, memorizando cada zona, se detuvo cuando llego hasta sus piernas, en ese momento las separo y se colocó entre ellas.

-puedo sentirlo, tu dulce aroma me lo dice, tan puro, aun no has intimado con nadie, pero eso cambiara pronto- lo vuelve a besar.

-dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yugi Motou.

-Yugi, una vez que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras esencias sean una, me pertenecerás para siempre.

Yugi entonces entendió lo que esta a punto de hacer, se había dejado llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación de placer y había estado a punto de cometer una locura.

-noo! – pone sus mano en el pecho del mayor y lo empuja.

-no te lo permitiré, no me rechazaras, tu serias mío quieras o no!

**-Con Ryou—**

-vamos levántate! – fue lo que escucho el albino al momento de abrir los ojos.

Marik lo agarro del brazo, lo bajo de la cama y lo saco de aquella habitación.

-que…sucede?-pregunto con voz temblorosa

-es hora de tu baño.

-qu…que?

-debió haber sido días antes, pero como te enfermaste no podías hacerlo, así que ahora lo tomaras, no quiero que esa hermosa piel y tus albinos cabellos, se maltraten por falta de cuidado en ellos.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de hierro algo oxidada, ese lugar no le daba buena espina, pero al momento que Marik abrió la puerta, no se veía tan mal como creía que estaba, además de que el lugar era bastante grande, algo llamo de inmediato su atención había una bañera pero no había ningún tipo de fontanería, como se supone que se bañaría?

-quítate la ropa! – su corazón se acelero y sus nervios regresaron en cuanto escucho esas palabras.

-pero…

-estas cuestionándome? – Ryou trago saliva.

-no… claro que no - con sus dedos tembloroso por los nervios comenzó a quitarse las prendas una por una, hasta que estuvo solo en bóxers, instintivamente trato de cubrir con sus brazos su cuerpo al sentir la mirada de deseo de Marik.

Marik se dio media vuelta y camino un poco hacia donde había un desnivel movió los dedos indicándole a Ryou que lo siguiera, este fue detrás de el y no tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarse con un bello rio subterráneo.

-ahí podrás bañarte.

Ryou se acerco necesitaba saber la temperatura del agua, así que introdujo casi con miedo las puntas de sus dedos del pie, pero termino metiendo todo el pie al sentir que la temperatura era perfecta ni muy fría ni muy caliente, al menos así podría bañarse a gusto.

Marik se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, cerro la puerta tras de si y se recargo en ella, podía oír en el interior al chico, salpicando el agua. cerró los ojos con cansancio, Marik le oyó dar una risita infantil.

¿Por qué su mascota no se había reído para él_?_ Lo único que había hecho era gemir, llorar y encogerse de miedo ante él. Y si bien eso le gustaba, disfrutar del terror que provocaba con su presencia, Marik quería... más.

Él quería que este chico hablara, riera y cantara para él. Otras personas iban y venían por el bosque, pero eran meros aperitivos para llenar el tiempo sin fin que tenía. Así que cuando había encontrado a este muchacho aquel día, Marik prometió que se robaría a ese niño y cantaría para él, sólo para él.

Y cuando lo vio ahí solo, en el bosque cantando, era como un pajarito, un pajarito perfecto con ese pelo blanco... como un pinzón de las nieves.

**Mientras tanto con Bakura…**

Caminaba por su territorio de pronto pudo percibir un aroma que estaba por todo el lugar, un aroma que detestaba.

-primero Yami y luego tu, maldito Marik, otra vez metiéndose en mi territorio?...esta vez me las pagaras!

**-Notas del Fic-**

Se que había dicho que Joey aparecería en este capitulo, de hecho ya esta escribiendo sobre eso pero es que hay algunas lectoras que me piden cosas diferentes, 1-una me pide que Seto sea lobo y Joey una caperucita, 2-tres chicas si quieren a Joey como cazador y a Seto como lobo, 3 -otra me pide que Joey sea el lobo y seto el cazador, todas parecen buenas ideas, así que no me decido por una, así que lo dejare a votación, ustedes que opinan?


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por sus votos gano la opción dos, así que Seto será el lobo y Joey el cazador.

**Capitulo 5**

Cuando Yugi se despertó apenas salía el sol, había sido lo poco que había dormido esa noche pues en su cabeza lo único que había eran los recuerdos de lo sucedido horas antes:

*******Flash Back*******

-dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yugi Motou.

-Yugi, una vez que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras esencias sean una, me pertenecerás para siempre.

Yugi entonces entendió lo que esta a punto de hacer, se había dejado llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación de placer y había estado a punto de cometer una locura.

-noo! – grito para luego poner sus mano en el pecho del mayor y empujarlo.

-¡no te lo permitiré, no me rechazaras, tu serias mío quieras o no! – Yami le dio la vuelta haciendo que la cara y pecho de Yugi quedaran sobre la cama evitando así toda posibilidad de que este escapara.

-tranquilo, seré cuidadoso – le susurro Yami, pero eso lejos de calmarlo solo hizo que este se tensara mas.

Apretó las cobijas cuando sintió como los dedos de Yami lo penetraban, luego de un rato por fin el otro saco sus dedos y este por pocos segundos se sintió aliviado.

Y comenzó a sollozar cuando escucho el sonido del cierre del pantalón de Yami bajarse, tembló de miedo por lo que sabia que estaba por suceder, tomo las cobijas entre sus mano hechas puño y mordió la almohada para evitar el grito por el horrible dolor que sintió cuando el otro lo penetro.

Yami ya no era consiente de lo que hacia, no espero a que el niño se acostumbrara a la invasión entre sus piernas y de inmediato comenzó a embestirlo usando la sangre que emanaba de entre las piernas del de ojos amatistas.

Yugi lo único que pudo hacer fue resistir ese horrible dolor ahogando sus sollozos y gritos en la almohada, mientras sentía los labios del mayor recorriendo su espalda.

El mayor tomo de la cintura al otro para así tener mas alcance en sus embestidas, luego de lo que para Yugi fue una humillante eternidad en un sonoro gemido Yami dejo salir su esencia en las heridas entrañas del niño, y al igual que Yami, Yugi también dejo escapar un grito pero no era de placer, si no de evidente dolor al sentir la esencia del otro llenar sus heridas.

Yugi ya no hizo ningún movimiento ni dejo escapar ningún sonido aparte de su respiración, solo se quedo ahí temblando, Yami se dejo caer a lado de Yugi y lo abrazo contra su pecho, no tardo mucho en dormir pues había gastado toda su energía.

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Evitando hacer movimiento innecesarios y sin hacer ningún ruido, se zafo como pudo de los brazos del otro que aun dormía, rápido tomo sus ropas y se las puso, sin pensarlo dos veces e ignorando la punzada de dolor salió de ahí, corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, sin mirar atrás.

Ni siquiera conocía bien esa zona pero no le importo y se fue por donde vio el primer camino a su alcance.

- Mientras tanto Malik sentado en la sala de espera, observaba el reloj esperando ver la hora en que debía llegar el avión proveniente de Tokio.

***Flash Back***

-Riiiiing Riiiiing

-hola?

-Joey?

-Malik ¿eres tú?

-Joey por favor tienes que regresar, necesito tu ayuda.

-Malik ¿Qué pasa?

-Ryou y Yugi hace días que no he sabido nada de ellos, ya no se que hacer, tienes que regresar, no puedo con esto solo.

-¿hace días dices, y porque no me avisaste antes?

-lo siento, creí que yo solo podría resolverlo, pero por mas que he buscado no he dado con ellos y ya no se que hacer.

-tranquilízate por hoy tengo un asunto pendiente, pero te prometo que llegare mañana a primera hora.

-se escucha una voz de fondo-

-Joey con quien hablas?

-n..no es nadie, adiós – cuelga abruptamente.

-que raro, estoy seguro que esa voz era de hombre, bueno no importa, mañana hare que me diga la verdad.

***Fin Del Flash Back***

**Con Bakura **

**-**Bakura despertó, tenía hambre así que luego de transformarse en un lobo totalmente blanco**, **lo único que se le distinguía era unos mechones de pelo sobre su cabeza que sobresalían de las demás en forma desu demás pelajecomo en forma de alas de murciélago y sus penetrantes ojos color azul, se adentro en su territorio, pero justo como el día anterior el olor de Marik que tanto odiaba impregnaba por todo el lugar.

-esta vez me las pagaras Marik – pensó para luego dirigirse hacia el territorio del moreno.

**Con Yami **

Yami se despertó a la hora acostumbrada, pero se levanto al instante en que no sintió a su lado al niño de ojos amatistas, se lleno de ira.

-como te atreves a escapar de mi, solo espera a que te encuentre y te arrepentirás – exclamo furioso para luego transformarse e ir en busca de su niño.

**Con Ryou y Marik**

Ryou se despertó cuando oyó entrar a Marik en esa habitación, no hubiera querido levantarse hacia días que no pasaba una noche tan cómoda durmiendo en una cama, por lo menos Marik le había dejado dormir ahí pues si volvía a dormir tan pronto en la jaula podría recaer.

-levántate ya y ve a prepararme el desayuno! – ordeno Marik, Ryou solo asintió y siguió a Marik quien lo guiaba para hacerle saber donde era la cocina.

-si, haces las cosas bien tal vez podría levantarte tu castigo – Ryou se animo al oír esto, seria fácil pues era el quien mejor cocinaba de sus hermanos, usando los pocos ingrediente que había se las ingenio para hacer un buen desayuno a su captor quien lo comió gustoso.

-debo admitirlo, hacia mucho tiempo que no comía tan delicioso como hoy, así que como lo prometí al menos por esta mañana podrás comer – señalo una canasta que había sobre la mesa – puedes tomar lo que quieras de ahí – dijo Marik y Ryou se acerco para destaparla y ver que es lo que había. Contenía algunas frutas, sándwiches y un termo con té.

-oh, de verdad que no espere que tuviera bastante comida – se levanto de su asiento y le arrebato la canasta de las manos a Ryou – "si quieres de regreso esta canasta ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer "– declaro sonriente Marik, Ryou apretó sus puños molesto pues eso no era en lo que habían quedado – "canta para mi pinzón de las nieves" – a Ryou no le quedo de otra que nuevamente acceder y doblegar su orgullo.

**_A star-drenched night_**

**_The rain`s sound drowns my voice _**

**_We cannot even sleep _**

**_Staring at the twinkling sky _**

**_The stardust`s seven colors and_**

**_Noise cause the earth to shake _**

**_Like the impact of fireworks_**

**_Fluttering confetti in the sky _**

**_The outside light of the lamps and  
Extending clouds are like ripples  
Floating water, swaying hair  
A flock of birds fly away  
As if a miracle has just come true  
Having jumped, a child's body is  
Covered, their mother's fingers tremble  
I am just standing still  
Though half asleep I relive my memories  
The time I walked and everything has  
Now been revived here  
Cogs that have come alive are  
Until the time this body is taken away  
Strong, just strongly thinking of you_**

Pensaba seguir para terminar la canción pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Marik.

Tanto Yami como Bakura estaban a mitad de su respectivo camino cuando pudieron distinguir un olor que hacia mucho tiempo no estaba en ese bosque.

-oh vaya, ¿así que has regresado?, Seth de la zona este. – dijeron cada uno respectivamente al reconocer ese olor.


	6. Chapter 6

Tanto Yami como Bakura estaban a mitad de su respectivo camino cuando pudieron distinguir un olor que hacia mucho tiempo no estaba en ese bosque.

-oh vaya, ¿así que has regresado?, Seth de la zona este. – dijeron cada uno respectivamente al reconocer ese olor.

Dio la hora indicada y muy puntal el avión proveniente de Tokio llegaba, Malik se levanto y fue hacia el lugar donde descendían los pasajeros, no paso mucho antes de que pudiera ver a Joey al cual saludo con gusto.

—es bueno verte de nuevo, Joey.

—también me da gusto verte ¿y dime como esta el abuelo?

—bien, aunque como sabrás se siente culpable por lo que paso.

— ¿y tu, acaso no te sientes también así? — | Malik no respondió solo desvió su mirada al suelo | — lo resolveremos y antes de lo que imagines ellos estarán con nosotros.

—tienes razón, así que andando!

Fueron directo hacia el bosque pues no perderían el tiempo sabiendo que Yugi y Ryou podrían estar por ahí perdidos, iniciaron por buscar en la zona sur que era la zona este que era la zona por la que siempre habían andando cuando iban a casa de su abuelo.

—Joey ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— ¿sucede algo?

— ¿quien era la persona que estaba contigo mientras hablábamos? — | la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Joey quien solo se limito sonrojarse | —.

— ¿lo escuchaste!? — | pregunto/grito aun bastante sonrojado | —.

—como no escucharlo ¿quien diablos te llamó de esa forma tan cursi? — | pregunto con sonrisa burlona, lo que hizo que Joey se encogiera de hombros | —.

—no molestes, solo es con quien estoy saliendo ahora, lo invite a que viniera quería presentárselos pero me dijo que tenia un asunto que atender.

—entiendo, ¿y como te va por allá?, hace tiempo que no vas a casa, supongo que bien.

—pues si, me va bastante bien, pero pronto regresare, he pedido mi cambio a Cd. Domino, no quiero seguir estando lejos de mis queridos primos.

—eso seria genial, cuando Yugi y Ryou se enteren se pondrán muy contentos.

Yugi corría lo mas rápido que podía pues sabia que Yami no tardaría en despertar y cuando se diera cuenta que había huido seguro iría tras el, así que debía llegar pronto a algún lugar seguro.

Escucho una voz muy familiar cerca de ahí decir:

"eso seria genial, cuando Yugi y Ryou se enteren se pondrán muy contentos"

—esa voz…es Malik — | pensó Yugi aliviado, lo busco con la mirada y no pudo sentirse mas feliz al ver a Malik a unos cuantos metros de ahí, pero no era solo Malik si no que también estaba Joey, se sintió aliviado, abrió la boca con intención de gritar para llamar su atención | —.

—ni siquiera lo intentes — | escucho en un tono evidentemente molesto, no necesito voltear para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz | —.

Había estado tan cerca, pero el había sido mas rápido y lo había encontrado, — | ¿así que realmente no iba a regresar con sus hermanos? Pensó asustado | — pero no lo permitiría, mordió su mano y grito lo primero que vino a su mente.

—Malik! — | al instante Malik y Joey voltearon, sus rostro fueron por un segundo de alivio al ver a Yugi, pero luego cambiaron a uno de extrañeza al ver a su lado a un chico muy parecido a Yugi | —.

—Como te atreves a desobedecerme — | dijo Yami furioso para luego tomarlo en brazos y darse media vuelta con obvia intención de escapar de ahí | —.

—Yugi! — | Malik y Joey gritaron al ver como el otro chico intentaba llevarse a un aterrado Yugi| —.

Yami hizo caso omiso a los otros dos e intento seguir con su huida, pero no conto con que Joey no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Todo se quedo en silencio al momento de que se escuchaba el sonido de una bala enterrándose en el árbol de aun lado de los tricolores.

Malik sorprendido volteo a ver a Joey quien aun seguía con la pistola en mano apuntando decisivo en dirección a Yami.

— ¡suéltalo! — | fue lo único que dijo antes de acercar su mano libre a su costado y tomar otra arma, la cual elevo a la altura de la otra | —.

Yami sintió la ira correr por todo su cuerpo, soltó a Yugi pero no por orden de Joey si no para transformarse frente a todos y lanzarse sobre quien lo había amenazado, pues nadie pero nadie que hubiera tenido la osadía de insultarlo había vivido para contarlo.

Ni Joey ni Malik reaccionaron después de lo que acababan de ver, ambos se quedaron pasmados, jamás en la vida creyeron ver algo así — | ¡Joey! Grito Yugi asustado al ver que no se defendería contra Yami | —.

El grito de Yugi los hizo despertar pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo por un segundo creyó que iba a morir pero Yami no logro llegar a el.

Nadie supo de donde había venido, pero otro lobo de pelaje castaño había salido de repente y se había lanzado sobre Yami, evitando así que este llegara sobre el rubio.

Ambos lobos comenzaron a pelear violentamente, Yugi aprovecho esto para correr hacia donde Malik y Joey y jalarlos para así poder huir, mientras los lobos seguían peleando.

Yami trataba de ir detrás de ellos, pero el otro lobo le cubría el paso, pues parecía estar ayudándolos a escapar esto término con la poca paciencia de Yami y se transformo de nuevo a su forma humana.

-apártate de mi camino Seth — | exigió amenazante | — no lo harás Atem, no te lo permitiré. — | contesto el de ojos azules con determinación | —.

— ohh! pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí — | ambos voltearon al reconocer esa voz | —.

-Akefia — contesto Seth en tono irritado.

— te equivocas Seth ya no soy mas Akefia, desde que te fuiste algunas cosas han cambiado, ¿no me digas que esperabas encontrar todo igual que como estaba al momento de que te largaste de aquí?

— ¿de que hablas?

— tu siempre tan tonto "querido Seth", me refiero a que ya no somos los mismos a con quienes estuviste en este bosque, ahora mi nombre es Bakura, así Como Atem ahora es Yami el único de nosotros tres que no cambio su nombre fue Marik.

— entiendo, y he de aclárales que ustedes no son los únicos, cuando me largué de este aburrido lugar cambie así como ustedes, mi nombre era demasiado aburrido como para mi nueva vida así que lo cambie, ahora soy Seto Kaiba.

— no me lo hubiera esperado, pero a diferencia de ti "Seto", nosotros incluso cambiamos nuestra apariencia. Bueno a decir verdad solo Yami y yo pues como te dije antes Marik no ha hecho nada eso, pero bueno no importa lo que quiero saber es ¿que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?

—eso no es asunto tuyo "Bakura" ¿desde cuando tengo que darles explicaciones de lo haga o deje de hacer?

— admito que en eso tienes razón, no me importa, solo que espero no volver a ver por aquí tu estúpido rostro así que mejor te regresas por donde viniste.

—Te recuerdo que mientras estuve aquí nunca seguí ordenes de ustedes, así que no esperes que lo haga ahora, pues eso no sucederá y mejor vayan acostumbrándose a mi presciencia pues regrese para quedarme.

-pues como quieras pero si vuelves a meterte donde no te llaman te hare pedazos — | declaro Yami amenazadoramente | —.

Seto ya no hizo caso a Yami y comenzó a irse de ahí, pues debido al tiempo que habían estado hablando estaba seguro que aquellos chicos habían logrado huir.

Bakura también se retiro del lugar, pues tenía un asunto que atender.

**Mientras tanto con Ryou**

Ryou trataba de quitarse de encima a Marik, después de ese beso, Marik se lo había llevado hacia su habitación y lo había despojado de su playera y pantalón y ahora intentaba lo mismo con su ropa interior.

— ¿porque te resistes?

— No quiero, por favor basta — forcejeaba Ryou — no quiero hacer esto con alguien del que incluso desconozco su nombre.

Fue hasta ese momento que Marik se dio cuenta, esta tan absorto en lo maravilloso que la estaba pasando desde que había capturado a ese niño, que ni se había molestado en decirle su nombre, ni preguntarle el de el.

Marik soltó unas de las manos de Ryou y lo miro con tristeza como si se sintiera culpable, odiaba esa sensación de culpa por haberlo herido con su mano libre acaricio el rostro del niño por primera vez en años estaba pensando en disculparse.

— mi nombre es Marik ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

— Ryou.

— Maldito Marik! — se oyó un grito de rabia y antes de que Ryou pudiera enfocar la vista en aquel sujeto, este ya estaba sobre Marik en el suelo y sujetándolo de la camisa.

Claro que Marik no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y de inmediato lanzo lejos a Bakura

Ryou de inmediato se levanto de la cama y tomo sus ropas.

Marik intento acercarse a Ryou con intención de cubrirlo para que Bakura no se acercara a el, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que su niño, asustado al verlo furioso se escondiera tras Bakura.

Bakura al ver al niño casi desnudo y asustado, sujetándolo de la camisa con manitas temblorosas y con el rostro escondido en su espalda, no puedo evitar sentirse conmovido.

Bakura no era tonto y no necesito de una explicación para saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Marik llamo a Ryou para que fuera con el, pero este asustado lo único que hizo fue levantar el rostro y mirar de forma suplicante a Bakura, como pidiendo ayuda.

Marik predijo lo que Bakura intentaría hacer — ¡No te atrevas Bakura! — grito Marik, y entonces el mencionado, lo hizo.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya vieron que hoy 20 de diciembre el Doodle esta dedicado a los hermanos Grimm? Que son los autores del cuento de "caperucita Roja" para quien no lo vio aquí se lo dejo. .

-saludos a todas las chicas que dejaron Review, y que bueno que les haya gustado ^^

-por cierto en el cap., anterior cometí un pequeño error y les puse parte del cap. 7 pero bueno da igual.

-.

-.

Capitulo 7

Marik predijo lo que Bakura intentaría hacer — ¡No te atrevas Bakura! — grito Marik, y entonces el mencionado, lo hizo.

Tomo al niño en su brazos, y este al sentirse protegido se aferro a su pecho, Bakura sonrió triunfante ante Marik y antes de que Marik se levantara siquiera Bakura ya había huido de ahí, pues si algo identificaba a Bakura de entre los cuatro lobos era que este poseía la mejor velocidad.

Corrieron en dirección a la zona de Seto pues era más que obvio que Marik iría a buscarlo a la zona norte.

Entraron a una cueva, Bakura no había desaprovechado la ausencia de Seto y en ocasiones iba a esa zona, ya conocía perfectamente ese territorio y estaba seguro que el lugar que había escogido para ocultarse era perfecto pues Marik no lo encontraría fácilmente..

El albino mayor se detuvo justo frente a una roca donde sentó al niño, Ryou aunque no quería soltó a Bakura y levanto el rostro pues quería ver de nuevo a quien lo había salvado.

Bakura se quedo maravillado al ver le hermosura del pequeño niño, por un segundo perdió el aliento al observar las hermosas gemas que tenia por ojos y su delgado y frágil cuerpo era simplemente la mas hermosa de las creaciones.

No pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver la desnudez del niño, pero el alvino mayor salió de su estupor cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.

— ¿quien eres? — | un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar esa voz, era como la de un ángel | —.

— ¿Qué no deberías al menos darme las gracias antes de hacer preguntas?

— Lo siento mucho, muchas gracias por su ayuda — | se inclina en señal de agradecimiento | —.

Ryou se sintió muy avergonzado al ver que aun no se había podido poner sus ropas así que en ese momento lo hizo.

—disculpe, ¿me podría decir cual es el camino para salir de aquí?, quiero regresar a casa — |

— ¿quien dijo que podías irte?

**Con Yugi, Malik y Joey **

Los tres habían corrido sin detenerse y sin mirar atrás, hasta haber llegado a casa, donde muy felices se abrazaban y agradecían por poder reunirse de nuevo.

Dios no puedo creer que estés aquí de nuevo con nosotros Yugi

Esto es maravilloso!

Me da tanto gusto volver a verlos, hubo momentos en que pensé que no iba a regresar.

Ya no pienses en eso, ahora estas de nuevo con nosotros y a salvo.

¿Pero Joey que estas haciendo aquí?

Malik me dijo lo que estaba pasando, así que vine de inmediato.

¿y Ryou?..¿a un no ha regresado?

No, Yugi lo siento, a el no hemos logrado localizarlo.

¿Ustedes vieron lo que el hizo, no?

¿Hablas del tipo que estaba contigo?

Si, ese mismo… ¿recuerdan la historia que el abuelo nos dijo acerca de los lobos que aparecían en el bosque y que podían tomar forma humana?

¿no querrás decir que…?

Exactamente, esa historia no es del todo mentira, ustedes mismos lo acaban de comprobar.

Saben, creo que la razón por la que no hemos dado con Ryou es porque tal vez haya mas como ese tipo y alguno pudo habérselo llevado.

Yugi palideció al escuchar eso, pues ya que se escuchaba como algo muy razonable, entonces ¿Ryou estaría sufriendo lo mismo, que el sufrió?

Tenemos que ir por el!

Claro que lo haremos, pero seremos solo Malik y yo, de ninguna manera regresaras a ese lugar, el podría llevarte de nuevo y no podemos arriesgarnos a que eso pase.

Pero!..

No te preocupes lo traeremos de vuelta, así que debes preparar un deliciosa cena, pues tal vez cuando los tres regresemos podríamos estar muy hambrientos — | a Yugi no le quedo de otra que aceptar pues aunque no quisiera aceptarlo ellos tenían razón | —.

Yugi cerraremos todas las puertas y ventanas, no vayas a abrirle a nadie, ¿entiendes? — | Yugi solo los miraba exasperado, no era un niño como para que le estuvieran dando indicaciones tan obvias | —.

— Si, entiendo.

— bien, es hora de irnos, te prometemos que traeremos de vuelta a Ryou, Yugi.

Después de que Joey se había asegurado de llevar sus armas y municiones, y que Malik llevara consigo un paralizador eléctrico, Yugi había cerrado todo bien y todo en el lugar estaba muy silencioso así que decidió ir hacia el estante de libros y tomar uno, su elección fue uno llamado "Caperucita Roja".

Ese libro, era el que les leía su madre por las noches antes de dormir, hacia años que no lo leía así que lo desempolvo, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leerlo.

"**Había**** una vez una niña muy bonita. Su madre le había hecho una capa roja y la muchachita la llevaba tan a menudo que todo el mundo la llamaba Caperucita Roja…..**

Y así siguió leyendo hasta que llego a la parte más importante del cuento:

…-Abuela, ¡qué brazos tan grandes tienes!

-Es para abrazarte mejor, hija mía.

-Abuela, ¡qué piernas tan grandes tiene!

-Es para correr mejor, hija mía.

Abuela, ¡qué orejas tan grandes tiene!

-Es para oírte mejor, hija mía.

-Abuela, ¡qué ojos tan grandes tiene!

-Es para verte mejor, hija mía.

-Abuela, ¡qué dientes tan grandes tiene!

-¡Son para...¡comerte mejoooor ! — |se escucho una voz detrás de Yugi, el cual volteo de inmediato y se encontró nada mas y nada menos que con Yami, el cual al instante se abalanzo y posiciono sobre el | —.

**-Y diciendo esto, el malvado lobo se abalanzó sobre la niñita y la devoró.** — | continuo leyendo Yami | —.

— ¿Ya…mi? — | pregunto aterrado Yugi | —.

—me parece que no te da gusto verme…"eso me decepciona un poco" — | le susurra al oído | —.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — pregunto con voz temblorosa—

— | ¿realmente creíste que podías escapar de mi, Yugi?.. ¿Te lo dije no es así?... una vez que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras esencias sean una, me pertenecerás para siempre… ¿creíste que bromeaba?, pues te hago saber desde ahora que no es así, tu me perteneces no importa a donde vayas incluso si es al mismísimo infierno, yo te encontrare. | —.

— |Noo!, déjame en paz! | —.

— ¿Por qué te resistes?, ambos sabemos que deseas estar nuevamente en mis brazos, tu me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

— ¡estas mintiendo! — | se defendió Yugi con sus mejillas color cereza | —.

— claro que no estoy mintiendo, te lo dije, desde que fuiste mío conozco todo de ti…no puedes engañarme, se lo que sientes y lo que deseas, incluso ahora mismo quieres que deja de hablar y te tome de nuevo | —.

Yugi sintió su rostro caliente por la vergüenza, Yami no podía estar mas en lo cierto.

— no debes avergonzarte, solo tienes que pedirlo y yo cumpliré cada petición tuya, mi aibou.

— ¿aibou?

— si, mi aibou, mi compañero — Yami le tomo su mano y la beso delicadamente al mismo tiempo que el cerraba sus ojos .tl/Galer% , Yugi abrió los ojos enormemente en sorpresa pues no se esperaba eso y lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y sonreír incómodamente .tl/Galer% .

Cuando Yugi abrió nuevamente sus ojos se dio cuenta que Yami lo miraba directamente a los ojos .tl/Galer% ,Yugi perdió el aliento al ver esos hermosos ojos rojos y bajo su vista haciendo que sus mechones cubrieran sus ojos, pero dejaran ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas .tl/Galer% .

Yami soltó la mano que aun sostenía y la llevo hasta el rostro de Yugi para así levantarlo, Yugi cerro los ojos, Yami acerco su rostro y se besaron lenta pero tiernamente .tl/Galer% .

**Con Bakura y Ryou.**

— ¿quien dijo que podías irte?

— ¿eh?

— ¿acaso crees que te saque de ahí gratuitamente? ¿Quién crees que soy, el defensor de los pobres y desvalidos?

—no, yo no…

— además aun no puedes irte, Marik debe andar por ahí buscándonos y si te encuentra obviamente te llevara de regreso con el para continuar lo que estaban haciendo cuando yo los interrumpí — | dijo Bakura burlándose descaradamente, Ryou solo desvió su vista hacia el suelo por la vergüenza de recordar | —.

Bakura solo se burlo aun más al ver la tímida reacción de Ryou, luego se acerco peligrosamente a el, y lo acorralo contra la pared de la cueva y lo toma de la barbilla.

— ¿y entonces, como debería cobrarme haberte salvado de Marik? — Ryou trago saliva.


End file.
